Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story
by DigiConjurer
Summary: 16 students, 3 murderous automata, 1 jungle. What could possibly wrong?
1. The Lucky Ones

Chapter 1

The Lucky Ones

All I don't own is Monokuma.

Miguel Parks stood before the door of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. None would guess that he got in by writing stories with licensed characters judging from his appearance of a gray tee and jeans that somehow "went" with his spiky brown hair and his slight farmer's tan. His green eyes were filled with optimism and a wide smile on his face. One would expect him to have been picked from a lottery. That was what was usually done every year, but not this year for whatever reason. Miguel Parks is a **Super High School Level Fanfic Writer**. _He is known all across the internet for his beautiful passages in all his stories. Almost all of his stories have over a million views per a day._

"There is no turning back now." Miguel thought as he pushed the doors open and entered. A light was shined at his face and his eyes closed. "Where am I now?" He was definitely not in the halls of Hope's Peak at all judging from the large towering trees and the grass he had been on. In front of him was a giant white half-circle.

"Good, you're awake." A voice responded as Miguel's gaze turned what was inside the giant white half-circle. A teddy bear stood behind a wooden pedestal in the front of the half-circle. His left side was white with a black dot for an eye and right side was black with a red slash for his other eye.

"Who are you?" Miguel asked as the teddy bear looked at him.

"I can't tell you yet." The bear responded."You have to go talk to the other lucky ones."

"Other Lucky ones?" Miguel questioned as he noticed the other people to the right.

"So you're awake now?" A girl responded, holding an oak branch in her hands."I was hoping I can show these disbelievers some true magic." She was dressed in a black dress with the bottom all pointy and a black pointy hat to match, hiding most of her silver hair. Her skin was slightly pale, contrasting with her small black eyes. "I guess I should probably introduce myself."

"Ya think?" Miguel answered as the girl looked at him.

"You can call me Mizuki Yasu, **Super High School Level Witch**." Mizuki explained as Miguel glanced at her."I believe a demonstration is in order." She whispered something under her breath and waved the branch a few times. After she did so, a few dolls started to dance around Miguel for a good 30 seconds before disappearing. _Mizuki Yasu is a witch that deals in the miracle side of things. She is usually brought in when science cannot cure said ills. There are rumors of her turning impatient and/or annoying people into "things", but that's just rumors._

"I probably shouldn't pissed her off or get on her bad side." Miguel thought as he walked away.

"As long as your magic doesn't cause any major messes, I'll be all right with it." A different girl explained as Miguel looked at her. She was dressed in a French maid outfit and held a feather duster in her left hand. His gaze was focused on her long brown hair and red lips. Her reddish orange eyes were filled with suspicion as she watched him. His hand inched towards her, only to be slapped away with a feather duster.

"You could have just asked for my name!" The girl responded as she looked at him." Cora Desaet, **Super High School Level Maid**." _Cora Desaet has worked for many royal families including the British royal family, the royal family of Novoselic and many other rich people. She's holds the utmost authority on all things cleaning and doesn't take excuses from those with low expectations on cleanliness._

"Sorry…" Miguel answered as a switchblade was shoved a few inches in front of him.

"Hand over all your money." A cold male voice advised as Miguel took a step back.

"I have no money on me!" Miguel responded as he noticed who was threatening him. The boy wore a sleeveless dark orange shirt, matching bandanna over his mouth and sunglasses over his eyes. He had jet black hair and the little skin he showed had a tanish-pink complexion to it. In other words, he was probably a rogue of some sort.

"What's your name?" Miguel cautious asked as the boy looked at him.

"Kain Redsana, **Super High School Level Rogue**." Kain explained as he walked away. _Kain Redsana was so good at robbing people, some people pay him to steal from someone else in some of the most extreme and crazy situations that most Rogues refuse to do._ Because of this, his social skills are extremely lacking. He continued on, only to be brought to a stop as a bucket full of water balloons fell upon him.

"Jestery wins again!" Jestery shouted as Miguel tried to stay calm and resisted the extreme urge to kick the person's ass.

"That's your name?" Miguel questioned as Jestery looked at him. She was dressed in a blue and orange jester outfit with matching jester hat that hid a mix of dark purple and light pink hair under it. Her " No last name?"

"Take up too much space in head." Jestery explained as Miguel facepalmed." Jestery, **Super High School Level Prankster**." _Not much is known about Jestery. From the moment she could be left alone at home she has traveled the world pranking people. Why she does that is a question that only Jestery knows the answer too._ He walked forward, not caring where he was going. This caused him to bump into somebody. It was a boy dressed in a blue shirt with a hot dog on it and cargo pants that supremely contrasted his short blue hair.

"Sorry about that." Miguel responded as he looked at the boy. In the boy's hands, was a sandwich as big as his head.

"The name is Walter Dequax, **Super High School Level Speed Eater**." Walter explained as Miguel gasped. _Walter was known for being able to eat a whole hot dog and bun in under 6 seconds along with his various other speed records involving food. He actually quite fit, for being a speed eater._

"Do not talk to him!" A voice responded. This boy wore a green vest over a white t-shirt with matching green pants. For some reason his long brownish blackish hair was filled with leaves and sticks. Along with that, his skin was covered with patches of dried mud.

"And you are?" Miguel asked as he looked at the boy.

"Nuka Nahuel, **Super High School Level Park Ranger**." Nuka explained as Miguel glanced at him._Nuka was known for his ability to consecutively split arrows and his knowledge of all things nature-related. He usually lives away from people so this was weird to see him out with other people._

"Why?"

"Because he's is a glutton of Mother Earth's vegetation!"

"Okay then..."

"Hi honey." A girl greeted, causing Miguel's attention to focus on her. She was dressed in a skimpy red boob tube that showed her giant boobs and a short skirt. She was extremely tan and long green hair. Somehow, she then guessed his next question. However, that was probably do to the fact the question was the usual one asked in the first/first few chapter's of a Fangan Ronpa. "Daisy Everbloom, **Super High School Level Porn Star**."_Daisy Everbloom was a star in constant demand due to her reinvention of the porn genre. For having a job that one expects to takes little effort, she works pretty hard on her films._

"I was expecting you to be a lot stupider…" Miguel responded as Daisy slapped him.

"Well, you proved my suspicions about you." Daisy answered as Miguel's glance lowered."Eye's up here, stupid." Miguel's glance sprang right up.

"Sorry about that." Miguel responded as he walked away only for a boy dressed in full camo and carrying a mock sniper rifle. The boy had brown eyes and extremely short blackish brown hair.

"Do you play Cod?" The boy asked as he pointed the sniper rifle at him.

"No, because I have better things to do with my time other than that stupid game."Miguel explained as the boy laughed.

"So you're one of those guys who make's licensed characters f*** each other I'm guessing?" The Boy responded as Miguel pulled the sniper rifle out of his hands and pointed it right at him.

"I do not write porn."

"Then why does the media claim that you do?"

"A converted Druganov that shoots foam darts, in other words a gun designed ." Miguel explained and removed the magazine."What's your name?"

"Tobi Karnoc, **Super High School Level Call of Duty Player**." Tobi explained as he tried to grab the gun and magazine from Miguel but failed. _Tobi held the world record of most kills in a single franchise totaling over 1 trillion kills total and counting. However, he is gamer that believes all other games suck which makes him one of the more annoying members of the human race._ "So I'm guessing you're a detail oriented guy, then?" Miguel nodded as his glance caught a glimpse of light blue "napoleon-style" hat. "Try me!"

"Tobi, you'll have to get it back from somebody who'll put you in your place." Miguel taunted and threw the magazine over to the other side of the area. Tobi then ran in the direction of the throw.

"You know something." A girl remarked as she examined him for something.

"What are you looking for?" Miguel asked as the girl looked at him. She was dressed in a green long sleeved t-shirt and jeans with about half dozen GPS hanging from her pockets. She also had a farmer tan and short yellow hair.

"I making sure you don't have the cache." She answered as Miguel facepalmed." I'm Layla Ionas, **Super High School Level Geocacher**." _Layla was known all around for her devilishly evil caches hidden all over the world. The weird thing was, she has never found an actual geocache at all, preferring to just hide them for some reason._

"I think it's probably a good time to walk away." Miguel thought and walked away from Layla.

"When will that stupid bear just get it over with?" A boy ranted as he watched the teddy bear's actions. This guy was dressed in a racecar driver outfit minus the helmet, showing off his

"And you are?" Miguel groaned as the boy looked at him.

"I'm Jack Tuppsa, **Super High School Level Racecar Driver**." Jack explained as he smiled and struck a pose. _Jack was considered one of the best racecar driver in the world and he liked that fact. To him, any time not spent racing is too slow for him. However, he was pretty calm at the moment._ "Want to see a picture of all my trophies?"

"How about… No." Miguel answered as he walked off and found he was back where he started. As he took a few deep breaths, a camera was jammed in his face. This person was dressed just as casually as him, but wore a brown tee and with matching shorts. "Can you please get your camera out of my face, please?"

"I'm capturing the moment and you're ruining it!" The Boy argued as Miguel gave him a "tell-me-your-name-or-I'll-do-things-to-you" look. "The name is **Scot Osbert, Super High School Level Cameraman**. " _Many of Scot's camera shots have helped many movies get propelled to box office smashes. That's probably how he got the nickname, Smashing Scene._ Miguel moved the camera away from his face and continued on in the other direction. He knew the person he had to talk to next. As he approached, a chill ran down his spine. Feelings of hate and anger started to boil inside of him. He stopped and took a few deep breaths. The girl he was heading towards turned and cracked a sly smile.

"Has it really been this long since our destinies and paths crossed?" The Girl responded as Miguel looked at her. She was dressed in a blue kimono and a light blue "napoleon-style" hat with a cutlass and a flintlock pistol strapped to the sides of the kimono. Her skin was slightly pale with some slight scars all around. She had scarlet eyes and magenta hair.

"Yes it has been, Aqua." Miguel answered as he looked at Aqua. In Aqua's left hand was Tobi's magazine.

"I was expecting at least a "nice to see you"!" Aqua shouted as Miguel looked down at the ground. _Aqua's whole name was Aqua Lulli,_**_Super High School Level Pirate_**_. She traveled all around the world in her ship, The Siren with her all-female pirate group. Along with the theft of cargo, they pirated movies, tv shows, music and video games over the internet. Most of the world's government have placed ridiculously-sized bounties on her head. How Miguel knows of her is a mystery for the time._

"Hey! I want my magazine back!" Tobi shouted as he charged towards Aqua. Aqua fired her flintlock off at least three times, scaring Tobi off. Miguel then continued on his way hoping for no more surprises and ran into a second person.

"So what's your name and potentially useful/useless talent?" Miguel responded as the boy looked at him. He was dressed like any normal teen, except for all the baby food on his shirt and torn-up jeans. He had red eyes and extremely dark skin.

"The name is Cian Tohjaja, **Super High School Level Babysitter**." Cian explained as Miguel gave him a "Are-you-kidding-me?" look. _Cian Tohjaja is the guy you call for the extreme trouble children that need to be babysat. His services aren't that cheap, but all the children he babysat all become nicer... weirdly._

"At least I only have one more person to deal with." Miguel thought as he looked around, noticing a boy hanging around the far area outside the outdoor concert hall. He was dressed in baggy jeans and t-shirt with the phrase "If you can do it, I can do it drunker" on it. His skin was ghostly pale with grayish eyes and fading brown hair. He walked over to the boy, cautious of the results.

"Hi I'm Miguel, what's your name?" He greeted as the boy took his sweet time to make eye contact with him.

"Darren Mysddia, **Super High School Level Drinker**." Darren slurred as Miguel took a step back. _Unlike normal humans, Darren's sense can accurately figure out what a liquid is 99.9% of the time. His body also dilutes any alcohol he drinks and transmutes it to water somehow. In other words, he would have to drink a whole lot of alcohol to really get drunk. Miguel then headed back to his original spot and stood there._

"Now, can the story move on?" Miguel responded as the teddy bear looked at him.

"We're still missing somebody." The Teddy Bear explained as a gray cat wearing a grayish pink pair of glasses walked in. The only other feature of note

"Sorry about that, did I miss anything of any importance?" The cat responded as everybody froze.

"You… can't be serious." Mizuki responded as the cat approached the principal and Miguel.

"Chelsea Dreary, **Super High School Level Psychiatrist**." Chelsea explained as everybody laughed. _Chelsea Dreary is literally one of the smartest cats in the world. She is one of the first animals to be able to speak the human language. Her comforting presence and laid back attitude makes her an excellent psychiatrist, even if it still weird for a cat to be doing so._

"This is a joke, right?" Tobi responded as he finally grabbed the magazine from Aqua and fired. Somehow, he missed on every shot as Chelsea dodged them with ease.

"I'm the 16th student, so just get over it." Chelsea responded as The Teddy Bear cleared his voice.

"Hello students, my name is Monokuma, the principal of this fine and dandy establishment!" Monokuma explained as everybody's glance were fixed on him. "Now go off and kill each other!"

16/16 students remain...


	2. What it wants them to do

Chapter 2

What it want them to do

Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.

"What?" Miguel responded as he looked at Monokuma. The 16 students stood motionless, unsure what to do next.

"Sounds good." Tobi added, turning the safety of the druganov off. He aim and fired, missing Chelsea each time.

"Do you seriously want Jestery to kill one of them?" Jestery questioned as Monokuma facepalmed.

"Yes I do!" Monokuma responded as he started to wave his arms in anger. "I want all of you to kill!"

"What if we don't want to?" Scot questioned as everybody else glanced at him. The cameraman actually had a good idea, but we all know the usual response to that question.

Now here are the rules for those who no kill." Monokuma added as he threw weird black rectangles at all of them. The students then picked them up to their best of their ability.

**1. You'll live out the rest of your pathetic lives in a communal life.**

**2. 10pm - 7am is "night" time. During this time some areas are forbidden to be explored during that time.**

**3. You can only sleep in your ****own**** rooms. If I catch you not sleeping in your rooms, you'll be punished.**

**4. Investigate the school as you please to your heart's contents!**

**5. No violence against the principal or destruction of the security cameras is allowed.**

**6. If you decide to kill someone, you cannot allow your fellow classmates know that you did so.**

**7. If any rules are broken, you'll be punished in the most fabulous of ways.**

**8. Additional Rules will be added when you people try to pull a loophole and other stuff to that effect.**

"Really, these are the rules?" Kain shouted as everybody ignored him.

"Since you guys have decided to be all lovey dovey…" Monokuma explained as he pointed to the right."There is a feast for you idiots cooked by my brother Chef Mono!"

"I guess that's our next destination." Miguel responded as Monokuma threw something at them.

"What these things?" Jestery questioned as the 16 students picked up the thrown object. It was a piece of hard plastic that activated with a simple touch. If touched, it showed an 8-bit avatar of the person.

"What the heck are these?" Cora questioned as Monokuma cleared his throat.

"Those are your room keys!" Monokuma answered as everybody else gain a look of confusion.

"It is what it says on the script, okay?" Monokuma remarked as everybody else walked away. "I personally think this was done to make things harder!"

"Do you think we care, teddy?" Cian snapped as Tobi dragged him behind. Everybody else had already left for the café at that moment." I have babysat youngsters more vile than you!"

"Can it, sitter." Tobi explained as the two of them approached the café. Everybody had decided to nicely wait for them for some reason, mostly because they nice.

"Not really." Aqua explained and contradicted the previous monologue."Chef Mono told us to wait since he only wants to talk once." She opened the door and everybody sat down at the counter.

"Hello students," A voice explained as everybody's gaze became focused on the similar Teddy Bear wearing a tall white chef hat on his head and an apron."I'm Chef Mono, your personal chef of The Mono Café!"

"How do we know you're not Monokuma?" Nuka accused as Chef Mono approached them.

"Because I won't poison your food at all!" Chef Mono defended as Tobi noticed something in the kitchen. It was similar to Chef Mono and Monokuma, except it was pink and a rabbit. And for some reason, cutting a carrot on a cutting board

"Why is that in the kitchen?" Tobi questioned as Chef Mono looked at him.

"That's Sous Chef Monomi." Chef Mono explained as he started to pull out large platters of food from the kitchen and placed it on the counter. On the platters were burgers, fries and all sorts of delectable foods. Nothing was said for the next 10 minutes due to everybody gorging themselves upon the food in front of them.

"That was a great meal!"

"Can I have a Herring Walbanger?" Darren asked as Chef Mono handed him the cocktail. Miguel watched Darren sip the drink. He didn't expect the café would serve alcohol due to them all being minors. On the far side of the table, Kain was eating from Chelsea's plate. Chelsea on the other hand, was trying to get back up onto the barstool.

"Kain, let the feline have her food." Nuka asked as Kain laughed.

"And what if I don't do so?" Kain taunted as Nuka gazed at him.

"Bad mojo will come upon you." Nuka explained as Kain laughed even harder.

"Oh really?" Kain joked as Chelsea growled."Come on, get on two f****** legs and get your stupid plate." Chelsea was then surrounded with a gray outline and a bunch of smoke. After the smoke cleared was a catgirl with gray fur and wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a black skirt. Around her neck was a black collar with a golden bell. The only other thing Miguel noticed was her lack of footwear, judging from her exposed lower paws acting as feet.

"What did you say about getting on two feet?" Chelsea responded as everybody else turned and looked at her. About a second later, everybody except Miguel and Chelsea ran out of the café.

"What's their problem?" Miguel responded as Chelsea looked at him.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Chelsea questioned as Miguel pondered her question.

"Because he's a fanfic writer." The Author explained as Miguel looked up.

"What he just said." Miguel answered as he and Chelsea headed outside. Outside, everybody else was standing around and doing nothing. In the distance they could make out 16 cabins.

"I guess we should head over there." Jack shouted as he pointed his left hand at the cabins.

"Sounds good." Mizuki responded as the group headed in that direction. It took them about ten minutes to reach the area the cabins were located at. This was probably caused by all the arguing between Cian and Kain.

"Loke is better!"

"No Kepri is better!"

"What the heck are those two even talking about?" Miguel questioned as Jestery looked at him.'

"Some old show they call "Mage Girls"" Jestery explained as Miguel looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Miguel asked as Jestery giggled.

"Sometimes I get compares to main character, Clowna!" Jestery explained as Miguel continued to walk. All 16 cabins had been made of stone bricks instead of the traditional wood. Each cabin had a red mailbox with a 16-bit avatar of one of them. The group quickly split up and ran to their corresponding cabins.

"I guess this one is mine." Miguel thought as he inserted his key into the lock and entered. Inside, he was expecting something barebones. But instead, it was an exact copy of his room. He didn't have much, just a queen-sized bed, a desk with a laptop, a dresser and a flatscreen TV. A few seconds later, Monokuma walked in.

"So how do you like it?" Monokuma asked as Miguel glanced at him.

"Yes." Miguel answered as Monokuma looked at him.

"You're probably wondered how I did it, didn't you?" Monokuma added as Miguel nodded."Well I'm not going to tell you, sucker!" After saying that, Monokuma walked out quite proud of himself for some reason at the moment. Miguel left the cabin, taking his cabin key with him. He didn't want anybody else getting into his cabin. He walked forward and noticed the 16-bit avatar of Mizuki on the mailbox. Miguel approached the door and knocked.

"So I'm guessing you want to take a look around?" Mizuki asked as she opened the door.

"Yep." Miguel answered as Mizuki led him in. Inside, it was decorated to look like some shack in the middle of the swamp. The walls were covered in wood that looked to been there for a while. In the middle of the room sat a cauldron. The only "bedding" was a pillow and some blankets thrown in the back right corner of the cabin."Is this how you usually live back home?"

"Yes, I prefer it this way." Mizuki said as Miguel left. He continued to the right and noticed the next cabin. He knocked on the door and Jack opened the door. He quickly entered as Jack slammed the door behind him.

"What do you think?" Jack shouted as Miguel admired Jack's room. Everything in the room was racecar themed. His bed was a racecar; his dresser was the front grille of a racecar and his floor was just a giant image of a racecar. "This room is my heaven!"

"I can tell." Miguel answered as he left. The next cabin was Darren's, which was just full of drink machines that he wouldn't share with other people. Cora's cabin was just a traditional girl's room with an excessive amount of white. Nuka's cabin had a floor of grass and blankets made out of reeds. By that point, Miguel approached Jestery's cabin. He kept expectations low, not sure what to expect. He knocked upon the door and Jestery poked her head out. "Can I come in?"

"Why not!" Jestery shouted as she pulled Miguel inside. Inside, it was designed to look like a circus. Jestery's bed looked to be some kind of hammock. Her walls were covered with red and white striped fabric. The floor was concrete for whatever reason. "What's on your mind?"

"Uh…I just wanted to check out your cabin…" Miguel quickly answered as Jestery looked at him.

"That's awesome!" Jestery shouted as Miguel sat down on the floor. "It's nice to see that you care about me and the others!"

"Thanks, I guess…" Miguel answered as Jestery smiled and he quickly changed the subject."What drove you to become a prankster, Jestery?"

"Because I wanted to make people laugh, Miguel!" Jestery explained as Miguel looked at her." I've always tried to make people or at the very least, smile!" Then a large bucket of water fell upon him. After that moment, he wasn't in the mood for pranks. He inched his way over to Kain's cabin and quickly knocked on the door. Kain opened the door and allowed him in almost immediately.

"So how are you doing, Miguel?" Kain asked as he poured the two of them a cup of tea.

"I'm doing all right." Miguel answered as he sipped his tea. Kain's room looked pretty similar to his own, except it had a lot more stuff. In the back right corner, one of those giant teddy bears sat in the back right corner. There was the usual queen sized bed but beside it stood a wooden nightstand with a nice-looking lamp on top.

"I'm just confused right now." Kain added as he also sipped his tea."There's no way they could have this accurately recreated our rooms without this..."

"Being virtual?" Miguel finished as Kain nodded.

"I'd say we make an agreement." Kain explained, Miguel's glance fixed upon him."We try and get to the bottom of this whole mystery."

"Why are you so curious about all this?" Miguel questioned as Kain laughed.

"This place is like a robbery." Kain answered."All the pieces are in place and now you have figure out how to pull it off."

"I'm following." Miguel responded."Kain, how did you get all this stuff?"

"Contrary to popular belief, robbing banks isn't all I do as a robber." Kain answered."I steal back objects and documents for people and the government. But my question now is, do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do, Kain." Miguel answered and the two of them shook hands. He finished off the rest of the tea

"One more thing, Miguel." Kain remarked." Only tell people who you believe can keep a secret."

"Sounds good." Miguel answered and left the cabin. To the right stood the last cabin on that side. On the mailbox, was a 16-bit avatar of Cian. He knocked on the door and was immediately allowed inside. Inside it was filled to the brim with all sorts of toys and games strewn about. Hanging from the ceiling were all-sorts of model planes and dragons.

"Welcome to Kid Heaven, Miguel!" Cian announced as Miguel attempted to get into the middle of the room.

"How do you even get around in this clutter?" Miguel said as Cian laughed.

"I just do, man." Cian answered as Miguel facepalmed. He decided not to stay any longer and left.

"Time to go through the cabins on my side." Miguel thought as he headed that way. The next cabin was Daisy's, judging from the avatar on the mailbox. He quickly knocked and was immediately allowed inside.

"So how are you, fan writer?" Daisy questioned as Miguel examined her room. Just about everything in her room was hot pink and covered in frills. The only thing that was wasn't were two mannequins standing in the back of the room.

"You can just call me Miguel." Miguel explained as Daisy gave him a crazy look.

"So you don't want me to do anything for you?" Daisy remarked as Miguel nodded. "So how about some small talk." After talking for a good half-hour about themselves to each other, Miguel left. Walter's Cabin was next, and Miguel decided to stop guessing in his head what was in there. Walter opened the door and Miguel's jaw dropped. The room was a pigsty, covered from ceiling to floor in all sorts of food.

"How do you live in this place?!" Miguel questioned as Walter giggled.

"It's how I like it!" Walter shouted as Cora entered and he was pushed out of the Cabin. At this point, he knew things couldn't get any weirder. He knocked on Layla's door and was allowed to enter. Inside, camouflaged Tupperware, ammo cans, weird puzzles and containers filled the walls of the cabin. A massive workbench stood in the back, covering most of the remaining wall space. A sleeping bag laid beside the workbench.

"So how are you doing, Layla?" Miguel asked as he was examined once again."And, no I don't have the cache."

"I'm just making sure!" Layla answered as she headed back to her workbench.

"So what are working on now?" He added as Layla completely ignored him. From what he could see, she was working on some complex mechanism that would stump even the smartest of people. He left the cabin and moved on to the next one.

"Today's not my lucky day." Miguel thought as he noticed Scot's avatar on the mailbox. He knocked and as the door opened, he was blinded by the bright flash of a camera.

"Sorry about that, Miguel!" Scott explained as he turned off the dozen cameras surrounding him. His room was a blank canvas, with white walls and grey carpet. The only thing that wasn't a camera was a white bed.

"Just continue on." Miguel answered as he left. As he headed to the right, he groaned. The Cabin he was visiting next was Tobi's. As he was allowed inside, he noticed the ridiculous amount of camo on the walls and floor, Tobi was sitting in on a camo couch in front of a flatscreen TV.

"Oh, it's you," Tobi responded as he paused the game.

"And that's somehow a problem?"Miguel answered as Tobi refused to make eye contact.

"Yes, you porn writer." Tobi added as Miguel's hands balled-up into fists.

"What did you f****** call me?" Miguel accused as he grabbed Tobi's Controller and threw it into the TV.

"You heard me right, you stupid porn writer." Tobi shouted as Miguel ran out with Tobi's game console. Thankfully, Aqua's cabin was right next to Tobi's cabin.

"Why does it seem now you throw these kind of problems towards my end right now?" Aqua responded as she allowed Miguel in. Inside, it was decorated like a captain's bedroom in a pirate ship. The walls were covered with wood along with the floor covered in the same material. The bed was just a hammock with the dresser just an old-style chest. He quickly handed Aqua the game console.

"What's wrong?" Aqua accused as Miguel's glance turned."You still mad about what happened to her?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it." Miguel responded as he left the cabin. Outside Chelsea was pacing around the front of her cabin.

"So how are you?" Chelsea greeted as Miguel looked at her.

"All right." Miguel answered as he noticed the approaching Tobi."Uh...Let's head in."

"You don't mind allowing Tobi to join us?" Chelsea added as Miguel ignored her."Let me guess, you don't him to be near you?"

"Exactly." Miguel responded as he was allowed inside of Chelsea's room. Inside there were hardwood floor with brown walls. Beside the right wall stood a red couch like one would see in a psychiatrist's office. Beside the couch was a chair for somebody else to sit in. Beside the left wall, was a supersized cat bed and one of those scratching posts. "I was expecting something more cat-centric."

"Everybody usually says that." Chelsea answered as she sat Miguel down at the couch and sat herself down in the chair. "So what did you do?"

"Uh... Nothing. Nothing at all!" Miguel answered as Chelsea looked real close at him.

"I will ask again. What do you do to piss Tobi off?" Chelsea interrogated as a sweat drop appeared on Miguel's head.

"I threw his game controller into his flatscreen and stole his game console." Miguel confessed as Chelsea allowed him to leave. He headed back to his cabin hoping for peace and quiet...


	3. Well that was unexpected

Chapter 3

Well that was unexpected…

Disclaimer: I don't own danganronpa.

"Bye bye guys. It's alright, a brilliant future will always be waiting for you. That's the truth, i'm sure of it. I know it."- Chiaki Nanami

The rest of the day passed without incident. They all had dinner and quickly went to bed right after. Well, almost everyone.

"It's finally out!" Tobi exclaimed as Monokuma pulled a new flatscreen in. In his hands, was Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare.

"This better put you in a much more despairific mood to murder someone!" Monokuma remarked as Tobi watched him.

"Sure, whatever that means." Tobi answered as he plopped the game into his new game console and jacked the volume all the way up. At that moment, Monokuma left.

"This is perfect! Now, everyone will hate the Call of Duty Player!" Monokuma announced to no one in particular and walked off. The rest of the night pasted in a flash and turned to early morning.

7:00 am, Wednesday

"Is it time already?" Miguel thought and looked ahead. Sitting on his bed, was Chelsea in her cat form.

"Hellllllllllo, Miguel." Chelsea greeted and Miguel got up.

"Hello to you to, Chelsea." Miguel answered as Chelsea looked at him."Why are you in my room?"

"To get you up of course, silly!" Chelsea explained and Miguel left the bed.

"Obviously." Miguel remarked as the two of them got off the bed, causing Chelsea to revert to her catgirl form. She had already gotten dressed, Miguel wore a black shorts and a gray t-shirt as his pajamas."Let me get dressed, and I'll be out in a minute."

"Sounds Good, Miguel!" Chelsea shouted and left the room. Miguel quickly got to work, deciding to go with a green tee, tan shorts and brown sandals for his look. Outside, Chelsea and Jestery waited. Jestery hadn't changed her appearance much, just applying some white facepaint to her head and hands.

"Jestery want to prank someone."

"Do you have any other hobbies, Jestery?"

"Uh... Nope at all."

Chelsea and Miguel watched her.

"She's obviously lying." Miguel whispered as Kain walked out. Unlike yesterday, Kain had decided not to wear his bandanna and sunglasses, revealing his brown eyes.

"Why the change in appearance?" Miguel joked and Kalin glared at him.

"I feel slightly more comfortable to show my face around you people."

"Well, it's a slight improvement." Chelsea said as Jestery approached the door and attempted to open it.

"Darn it."

"What's wrong?"

"Tobi used some kind of spell to prevent Jestery from getting though!"

"No, that was me." A voice explained and everybody turned. Stand there, was Mizuki.

"Why?" Kain accused as Mizuki laughed.

"Security." Mizuki answered, in her hand was her wand.

"We already have keys."

"This improves on it."

"Magic doesn't exist."

"Yes it does."

Mizuki then made a cream pie fall upon Kain's head.

"This is a pointless argument!"

"This isn't your conversation, Miguel!"

"It sort of is."

Miguel whacked Kain with a right hook, shocking everyone there.

"I have an idea." Jestery explained and pulled out some ribbon and a bucket. She then wrapped the ribbon around the walls of the house and threw the bucket onto the roof. After the ribbon had wrapped around the house, Jestery pulled down upon it. This caused all four walls to fall away and an outline of knives to appear around Tobi.

"He didn't even flinch!" Chelsea exclaimed as Aqua walked out. She was dressed the same as before, except without her hat.

"What did I miss, guys?" Aqua asked as she ran up to them.

"Not much. Jestery destroyed Tobi's cabin." Chelsea announced as Aqua approached Tobi.

"Miguel, you're right." Aqua exclaimed and shot a few rounds into the TV, causing the game to stop."This idiot really needs to get back into reality." Her blade then made quick work of the game console. However, Tobi continued to push the buttons on the controller. At that very moment, Scott walked out. Like Aqua, he wore the same outfit as before.

"It's worse than I thought!" Scott exclaimed and everybody looked at him.

"Huh?" Miguel questioned as he watched Scott. Scott was looking all around, as if he was looking for something.

"They're all around us! We are there toys!"

"Who's Toys?" Tobi questioned and finally noticed the damage to his cabin."Who did this now?!"

"Jestery and Aqua." A voice explained and the group turned. Standing by her cabin, was Layla. Unlike the day before, she wore a brown t-shirt with a green vest over it and jeans with the same amount of GPSes from before.

"Why the change in appearance?" Chelsea joked as Layla watched.

"This is my jungle outfit." Layla answered as the rest of the students woke up.

"I guess I should help clean the place up." Cora remarked as Jestery grabbed her.

"Can't we just admire Jestery and Aqua's handiwork?" Jestery question and Cora glared at her.

"Why do you cloud your face with that horrible paint!" Cora answered and went for a wet rag. She then started to wipe at Jestery's face, only to be stabbed in the arm."You little heathen, all get you for that!"

"You can try!" Jestery exclaimed, switchblade in hand and stood.

"Cora, have a sip of this." Darren explained and staggered over to Cora, bottle of an unknown liquid in hand.

"How is this going to *oomph*!" Cora questioned, only for Darren to stick the lip of the bottle into her mouth.

"That wasn't wrong at all." Jack remarked as Nuka approached Cora, knocking the bottle out of her mouth.

"Why did you allow the demons to take refuge within her?" Nuka accused and Darren's gaze focused upon him.

"What are you even talking about?!" Darren responded and punched Nuka.

"Both of you, stop!" Daisy shouted and both boys turned. Daisy wore a similar outfit from before, except it probably showed a tiny bit more skin.

"Sounds good, Daisy." Both Darren and Nuka answered and walked away in opposite directions.

"Well I guess that worked." Walter said and started to chomp down on his banana, chocolate, hot dog, bacon, sausage and lettuce sandwich.

"I have been waiting for you."

"Who said that?"

"Just me." Everybody turned and looked at Scott. His eyes had gone cold and emotionless.

"Scott, what has come over you?" Miguel accused as Mizuki walked over to him.

"Umbra, Goddess of the Unseen, show my friends and I the ones that cannot be seen by the normal eye!" Mizuki exclaimed and swung her wand around her. Immediately after, the color suddenly drained from them, making everything around them fade. Floating right beside Scott, was a ghostly girl. The girl was dressed in a blue corset gown with matching opera gloves and high heels. She had long brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"I'm surprised. Normally, most people just freak out or run away. That has a lot of meanings in this world."

"What do you mean?" Tobi shouted and went for his druganov. The figure only laughed.

"You are just one of the many fighting to escape. Sadly, it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?!"

"This game will just continue on. New people, sometimes a new place to murder each other in."

"Really? That's all it is?"

"Yep. A bunch of people and an animal get together at a place, usually a high school and murder each other in order to appease some chick named Junko Enoshima."

"You just ruined the whole plot!" Monokuma shouted as he, Monomi and Chef Monobear ran up to them.

"Newsflash! If you've read one of these fangan ronpa's, you probably already know what happened in the source material."

"She's right." Monomi whispered as Monokuma looked at her.

"Can't debate that logic." Monokuma whispered as the three of them joined the group.

"However, now's your chance. You can start the pulling of the great chain of peace."

"This is an obvious trap." Kain announced causing the ghost to laugh.

"I've been dead for who knows how long. My only contact outside of this stupid jungle is some high school girl in japan who's been dead for a while."

"Prove it."

"Here she is, right now." At that moment a second ghost appeared. Unlike the first, she was much more faded and was dressed in a sailor fuku and brown shoes. She had long grey hair and red eyes.

"Hi." Keiserine greeted.

"Hello Keiserine!" The Ghost answered and handed Keiserine some sheets of paper.

"Thank you." Keiserine responded and The Ghost faded away." The color immediately returned to the world.

"So what do we do now?" Tobi questioned as they looked around.

"It's decided then." Miguel announced as Mizuki summoned a table for him to stand on. He then climbed up, standing high above them."We shall not bow down to this supposed mastermind, we will not kill a single living soul!"

"Is that even allowed?" Chef Mono questioned and looked at Monokuma.

"Let me see..." Monokuma remarked and thought it over for a good minute."But we need something to investigate!"

"I can fix that." Keiserine explained as everyone noticed the cyan ball of energy beside them."This is just my usual form when normal eyes gaze upon me."

"What's your big solution to our no investigation thing?" Aqua questioned as she watched Keiserine.

"There exist many crime scenes within the jungle. For some reason, spiritual energy has kept the scenes in perfect condition from prying eyes."

"Sounds good." Monokuma answered and pulled out 16 envelopes, passing them all around."Just in case, here are some "dark" secrets that you'll use as admission to said crime scenes. By the way, the secret paid will be revealed at our ghost trial!"

"Sounds fair." Keiserine answered and faded off.

"Ghost Trial?" Jestery remarked."Jestery doesn't follow."

"We're dealing with ghosts, stupid." Mizuki answered and made a face at Jestery."It makes more sense to call it a Ghost Trial instead of whatever the original name for it was."

"Students, let Monomi and I go get breakfast prepared." Chef Mono explained and motioned for Monomi to follow him."In the meantime, participate in an awkward forced upon-you free-time event." Chef Mono and Monomi then ran towards the Cafe.

"Okay then." Cian said and promptly went back to his cabin, probably to play with some of the toys scattered around there. MIzuki immediately got to work fixing Tobi's cabin using weird type of black magic while Miguel watched. Everybody else, just scattered about the jungle.

"Stop staring, it's creepy." Mizuki shouted and Miguel looked away for about a second.

"I'm just curious, Mizuki." Miguel answered as he pulled out a black notebook and started to write some notes down. At that moment, the walls of Tobi's cabin sprung right back up.

"Hey, stop recording my actions!" Mizuki accused and Miguel closed the notebook.

"What's your problem?" Miguel responded as the two locked eyes...

"Jestery wins again!"

"Oh f***."

An outline of knives soon surrounded the both of them, purposely.

"Habringer, the holy mother, banish this demon from this realm!"

"I refuse you." The Voice claimed and Jestery still stood there.

"I don't understand! Why didn't that work?!"

"You're a witch and you attempted to a being of holy nature."

"I am not a witch! I'm an attuned being with the capabilities of magic!"

"Attuned being with magical capabilities?"

"Yep."

"In other words, you're a mage."

"In commoner terms, yes."

"So before this, you were a loner abandoned by your family?"

"No."

"Then what were you?"

"A family that worshiped darkness. By the age of 10, some of the dark gods and goddesses were my playmates. And you?"

"I was a normal kid, except I would somedays see weird things. Every once in a while, some girl with faerie wings would appear in my vision, begging for me to come back to her."

"Interesting..." Jestery whispered and knocked Mizuki out. "Jestery's turn now!"

"You didn't have to knock Mizuki out."

"Oopsy."

"So what did you do before this place, Jestery?"

"Prank people."

"Family?"

"I left them a long time ago."

"Why?"

"To prank people. My family was totally fine with my decision."

Miguel watched her eyes. Within them, he saw something much more than happiness and optimism. Something much darker.

"You were looking for something, weren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?!"

"You're lying."

"That's sort-of expected in this."

"But still, you need to at least elaborate on it."

Jestery looked at Miguel.

"Fine."

"Friends. That's what I'm looking for."

"That runs opposite to what you do."

"I do it in my own way."

"True."

Jestery then led him away from the cabins and over to some weird convenience store and stopped.

"Why are we here?" Miguel question and Jestery pulled some weird silver necklaces with a small gold plate attached upon it.

"Wear this." Jestery ordered and held one of the necklaces out. Miguel then fitted it around his neck with Jestery doing the same.

"What the heck are these things?"

"They're mage tags and we're heading into a Murder R' Us."

"Mage tags? Murder R Us?"

"Mage tags are magical necklaces that allow travel through certain gateways and Murder R' Us is our shop/gateway here in the jungle."

"Sounds good, I guess."

The two of them headed inside. On the other end, they found themselves in some weird underground room.

"Who the fuck are you people?"

"Well I guess someone noticed." Miguel whispered as they headed towards the voice...

Notes: If you enjoyed please leave a review or favorite.


	4. The Mastermind Revealed

Chapter 4

The "Mastermind" Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa series.

What am I doing?' you say? Ha! Now that is truly a foolish question! -Gundam Tanaka, Super Danganronpa 2

"Well I guess that went well." Miguel responded as he and Jestery got back up.

"What about the "freak-out" Jestery had?" Jestery added.

"You eventually calmed down, so everything was all right." Miguel answered and Mizuki ran up to them.

"What were you doing?!" Mizuki accused and grabbed Jestery's and Miguel's necklaces."Also, I'll be taking that."

"Why?"

"Because Jestery stole these from me." Mizuki remarked and placed the necklaces in her bag.

"Well, I didn't know that!" Miguel shouted as Mizuki glared at him.

"Just because you claim we won't murder anyone doesn't mean we're going to follow through with it!" Mizuki announced and waved her wand. A cyan colored orb then hurtled itself at Miguel, knocking him back to his cabin. Kain then ran over to Miguel, first aid kit in hand.

"Miguel!" Kain shouted and examined him over.

"Ow." Miguel answered as he looked down at himself, noticing the mass amount of pink blood coming from his legs and arms. Kain immediately got to work bandaging him up.

"Where's a Super High School Level Nurse when you need one?" Kain muttered and looked at his handiwork. At that moment, some teenage girl ran up to them.

"Where the heck am I now?" The Girl muttered, Kain and Miguel just stared.

"Mikan Tsumiki, Super High School Nurse." Mikan explained and promptly looked over Miguel."He'll live. But recovery will take some t-" Before Mikan could finish her second sentence, The wounds on Miguel's arms and legs started to suddenly close and heal up.

"Well this is interesting." Mikan responded and walked away.

"Well that was weird." Miguel whispered, Kain promptly pulling him back up.

"Well at least you're feeling better." Kain answered as Miguel looked at him.

"What do you want to do now?" Miguel suggested and Kain just stood there.

"I know of a place." Kain explained and motioned for Miguel to follow. They headed towards the far end of the jungle.

"Why are you even taking me here?" Miguel accused as Kain laughed.

"I'll explain once we get there." Kain answered as they passed the outdoor concert building.

"Why did you become a rogue?"

"To help as many people as possible."

"Doesn't that sound like an oxymoron and slightly stupid?"

"My slightly stupid oxymoron are my ideals! I realise you got into this school on words, licensed characters and a story. But this is real life! People out in the world do things for their own undefinable reasons!"

"I'm not usually in this kind of situation..." Miguel whimpered as Daisy ran up to him.

"We never are, Miguel." Daisy answered as they headed into the jungle itself. There, in the overgrowth and the thick mud was a path. As they were about to take there first steps upon the path, the sound of a cut rope rang through the air.

"Oh f***." Kain responded as a swinging log with Mizuki tied to it swung towards them.

"Indeed." Miguel answered as Daisy picked up a rock and threw it at the log. The impact from the rock caused the log to go backwards and knocked Jestery down.

"Jestery doesn't win this time." She muttered and Kain untied Mizuki.

"Good. You shouldn't be allowed to do pranks!" Mizuki announced as she thrusted her wand out."Internet Police! Bring forth The Unwritten of The Fangan Ronpa!" A few seconds later, a troll carrying a thick tome appeared and handed it to Mizuki. He had green skin and a slight hang jaw. His eyes were orange and he was dressed in a police uniform and a campaign hat.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Officer Epic Mustachioed Troll, but you can call me Officer EMT." Officer EMT explained as they watched him."I have my eye on you people."

"Why?"

"I'm part of the Internet Police. That means I have jurisdiction over all of you."

Officer EMT then teleported away, leaving the book behind.

"Why do you need that?" Miguel accused as Mizuki grinned evilly.

"So I can fix this." Mizuki announced."Don't we all want off the island and back in our normal lives?"

"While, yes..." Miguel responded and grabbed the book out of Mizuki's hands."I doubt we would be allowed something as powerful as this."

"Fitting, since you're a fanfic writer."

Mizuki grabbed onto the book and started to pull.

"Both of you, stop." A voice ordered, Mizuki and Miguel suddenly froze. Standing behind them, was Tobi with an actual duganov in his left hand. In his right hand, he was dragging the corpse of Mikan Tsumiki.

"What the f***?"

"Before you get all alarmed and stuff, this isn't an actual corpse." Tobi explained as he punched the Mikan's right leg. This caused some weird compartment to open and revealed a yellow mouse."I asked Aqua and Layla to scout around for a point where they can get a signal."

"How did I end up with you?" Aqua accused and looked at Layla.

"Tobi asked us to find a signal for that stupid mouse." Layla answered, holding her main GPS up in the air with her right hand."I've got something!"

"A signal?"

"Yep."

Layla then pulled out a cable and her ElectroID, plugging the cable from the GPS to it. A few seconds later, her coordinates appeared on the screen.

"Now what?"

"I attempt to video chat with a the mouse."

"Afterwards, can I talk with my girls if it works?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe the feeling of at least knowing somebody that still cares about me is still alive?"

"So you want me to waste the very little time we have on the false reassurance that we aren't screwed?"

"It's a simple yes or no question, Layla. You don't need to get all defensive about it."

"Sorry..."

The screen of the ElectroID then flashed, revealing Kain, Miguel, Daisy, Jestery, Mizuki and Tobi standing over "Mikan Tsumiki".

"Hi Guys!" Aqua greeted as she looked into Layla's ElectroID.

"Oh f***! The mouse just talked!" Miguel responded and Tobi glared at him.

"Calm down." Tobi answered."I thought fanfic writers weren't that jumpy."

"This whole situation has no logic!" Miguel remarked, Tobi promptly whacked him.

"Then we just have to deal with that then." Daisy explained and Miguel took a few deep breaths.

"You're right." Miguel answered as Tobi placed the mouse back into "Mikan's" leg.

"Interesting, very interesting." A voice explained and everyone turned. Standing right behind them, was a small black cat standing on it's back paws. It had a long black tail with a violet bow and a golden bell tied to it. It's big black upper paws were used as hands and her triangular black ears had purple tufts with violet bows attached to them. She then snapped her paw, causing everyone else to appear.

"Not again!" Monokuma responded as a young girl approached them."Mastermind, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting an old friend." The mastermind explained as Monokuma looked at her. She had short green hair with a red headband in it. Her eyes were the same color. She wore a black dress with a white collar and red ribbon around it. To go with her outfit, black knee high socks and white shoes.

"What do you want?" Cian accused as the cat dashed over to him, pulling out two butterfly swords. It then slashed Cian a few times before walking back to it's original position. Cian looked down at himself and froze.

"What the f***?"

"I expected that to take longer in order for the realization to occur."

"You're blades are as sharp as ever, Victoria." The Mastermind whispered and The Cat jumped.

"Indeed, how's the whole "Mastermind" thing going, Monaka?" Victoria whispered and everybody turned, noticing Monaka.

"I guess the gig is up." Monaka explained and walked over to Victoria.

"What? The Mastermind has already been revealed?" Chelsea responded as they watched the two of them.

"Yep!" Chef Mono chimed and soon found a kunai sticking into his head.

"Toh quostien sss, y?" Darren added, quite drunker than he was earlier.

"That's a funny story..." Monaka started as everyone looked at her."I'm no longer in control of all of this."

"You're joking, right?" Aqua accused and Monaka looked down at the ground.

"No, I'm not." Monaka mumbled and The Black Cat looked away from her.

"Be careful, all of you." Victoria explained and walked away.

"What do you mean?" Miguel accused and picked up The Fangan Rule Book.

"This takeover is a sign that you have been deemed a threat."

"That doesn't give us much hope." Miguel questioned and Victoria looked at him. A few seconds later, a katana was at his feet. The handle was black with a metal blade, covered with a black scabbard."Why are you giving me this?"

"Just in case things go to s***." Victoria explained and disappeared in a violet flash of light.

"You definitely have some explaining to do!" Jack accused and Monaka laughed.

"Instead, how about guys read this fic that involves cute cuddly creatures instead?"

"How about... No!" Scott announced and Monaka froze.

"Here's the simple and spoiler-free version then." Monaka explained."Basically we're all apart of this giant simulation within cyberspace, free from the laws of space and time. Instead, we go by cycles and alternate cycles."

"Huh?"

"In other words, a cycle is from the point the story begins to the point the story ends or until you all die, usually represents the canon continuity. An alternate cycle is an offshoot of a cycle, usually just alternate choices on the events of the cycles or something akin to our current situation except less rehearsed and more serious."

"Like that place with those cute cuddly creatures?" Jestery added.

"Exactly."

"Hey Guys, what did I miss?" Keiserine asked as she floated over to them.

"Nothing relating to you or your supposed friends." Mizuki explained and Keiserine.

"Let us have breakfast now, students." Chef Mono announced as everybody ignored him."Where are you going?"

"To a special spot, Chef Mono." Kain explained and he headed off, everybody else following right behind. The path continued on for at least a mile, before a penguin wearing a bowtie came into view.

"Is that seriously who will be accepting one of our secrets?" Scott accused and Monaka conked him out.

"Thank You." Jack answered and looked at Monaka."What's your special title?"

"I'm Monaka Towa, **Super Elementary School Level Manipulator**." Monaka explained and everyone stopped.

"Start the distrusting of her in 3, 2, 1." Jestery announced as they approached the penguin. As they did that, some chick in a bikini appeared and dragged him away. In his place, was some reddish orange ball of energy.

"Before one of deposits their secret, who is going to be our leader?" Miguel suggested, everyone suddenly stopping.

"I'll be!" Both Jack and Kain announced, starting to glare at each other.

"I have an idea." Monaka suggested."Rock-Paper-Scissors for it!"

"Has it worked before in your manipulation career?"

"Cough, cough, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode." Monaka explained.

"That should work well and simple." Miguel responded, Kain and Jack now back-to-back. They slapped their right fists against their opposite hands, revealing rock for Kain and paper for Jack.

"I believe we have a winner!" Chelsea explained, continuing on with their journey.

"Now the question is, who's going to deposit there secret?" Mizuki asked and Monaka laughed.

"It's randomized, silly." Monaka added and pulled out a slip of paper, "handing" it to the ball of energy.

"Before you go, I must explain to you how things work." The Ball of Energy explained and everyone tried to glance at the area his face was located at.

"Umbra, Goddess of the Unseen, show my friends and I the ones that cannot be seen by the normal eye!" Mizuki chanted, revealing some slightly transparent guy dressed in a billowing black cloak holding a scythe.

"The moment you pass me, you will be transported to one of the previous cycles. Your job, meet the suspects and figure out which one is the murderer."

"Sounds good." Jack announced as they just stood there.

"I have a question." Daisy said and the boy looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"I am The Timekeeper, one of the few who can freely travel across the cycles. I'm also your only contract to the new mastermind."

"New Mastermind?"

"Did you really expect things to be that easy?"

"If it were, we probably would have escaped." Miguel added and they passed the man."Let's do this." With some help from Kain, he attached the katana to the back of his shirt. A bright flash then surrounded them. A few seconds later, they were gone...

Notes:

Hope you enjoyed.


	5. You gotta start young

Chapter 5

You gotta start young…

I don't own the dangan ronpa series.

History's shown that in this world, when you take your ideals too far, all you ever create is hell.- Yukihime, UQ Holder

"It's so..." Jestery announced."Psychedelic." For some reason, She and the other jungle students were being hurtled down some tube of pink energy. She then pulled her hat off, causing it to act as a parachute. While she did that, Monaka conversed with her "Mono".

"Before we get down there, we must decide on your Super High School Level Titles." Monaka explained as Monokuma, Monomi, and Chef Mono looked at her.

"I will be **Super High School Level Monokuma**!" Monokuma remarked. _Sadly, there are hundreds upon hundreds of Monokuma's within the cycles, making this title truly meaningless._

"I know! **Super High School Level Chef**!" Chef Mono added. _In no way connected to the other Super High School Level Chef._

"How about, **Super High School Level Rabbit**?" Monomi said. Monaka shook her head.

"No."

"**Super High School Level Help**?" _Super High School Level Former Magical Girl doesn't have a nice ring to it_.

"That works." Monomi perked up and jumped into air.

"I think we've reached our destination." MIguel responded, grabbing onto Jestery."You don't mind?"

"Jestery fine with it." Below them, laid a swirling, color-changing portal. She fitted her hat back on, allowing the two of them to plummet. The rest of them followed behind, lot less graciously than the two before them...

On the other end, everyone tumbled out. Jack then dusted himself off, clearing his throat. They were currently in some kind dark room. A small light swung overhead.

"Okay team, here's the plan." Jack announced."First, we figure out who the suspects are. Second, find the body/bodies. Third, record the evidence. And Fourth, present it." Everyone nodded and then barged through the door. On the other side...

"No...No!" Cora collapsed to the ground, begging for mercy.

"Yay!" Cian exclaimed, doing a little jig. On the other side of the door, were 16 little kids surrounded by mountains upon mountains of junk. The walls were covered in oak with white carpets covered in all sorts of stains.

"Visitors! To our class!"" The children greeted simultaneously in the same high pitched tone as the high schoolers just stood there. There eyes looked lifeless and were dressed all the same, white shirts and black pants for the boys, black shirts and white skirts for the girls.

"It's official. We're in a fanfic." Miguel remarked as a young boy walked up to them.

"Now tell us your names and talents, now." Kain announced, failing to notice Jestery pantsing him.

"Don't listen to Mr Buzzkill, there kids. The Fun Train has arrived in its station!" Jestery announced, blank stares surrounding her.

"You must die." Jestery gulped, pulling out Kain's switchblade."Fun is something forbidden here."

"Is that so?"She swiped the air as a woman walked out. She was dressed in a white blouse, black skirt and white black high heels. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and her green eyes were just as lifeless as her students.

"I'm sorry, this is all a huge misunderstanding!" She announced and motioned for the students to come to her."I am Mrs Laura, Ultimate Preschool Teacher."

"Ultimate?" Chelsea questioned as Laura glared at her.

"Who allowed this vile thing in here?!" She grabbed onto Chelsea, only for Miguel to place his katana on her.

"That "vile thing" is my friend." Miguel responded as Laura only glared. He then sheathed his katana and stepped back.

"Fine then." She took a deep breath breath and smiled."Welcome to St Verida's Preschool for the Too Perfect."

"Is this just school for the upper class and extremely rich?" Mizuki questioned and Jack facepalmed.

"Ya think?" Jack responded as their eyes met, thunderbolts coming out.

"What is your problem?"

"You shouldn't just jump to conclusions!"

"Then we wouldn't be able to solve a mystery then, can we?" Daisy walked up to them, placing her hands on Mizuki's and Jack's left shoulder.

"Fine."

"Not exactly." Laura answered."But first, what is the name of your group?"

"The Lucky Ones." Layla answered, the other students turned and looked at her.

"Thot sunds gd." Darren slurred and popped open a bottle of beer, drinking the whole thing in a matter of seconds. The other students nodded in agreement.

"Here at St Verida's, we only accept students who are too perfect."

"Too Perfect?" Tobi remarked and looked over at the preschoolers. Each one of them stood there, motionless. They didn't like fun, and their faces showed no emotion.

"In other words, you take young Gary Stu's and Mary Sues and make them into actual people?" Miguel added, Tobi's gaze turning towards him.

"Did you seriously have to use fanfiction terms?"

"Maybe."

"Yes, would you like to temporarily join my class for the time being?" Laura questioned and Jack nodded.

"Of course we do, teach!" Jack answered.

"Let's start by cleaning the classroom."

"Seriously? We just got here." Aqua mumbled as Cora pulled out a wide variety of clean supplies and kneeled on the ground. The other Lucky Ones grabbed some stuff out of the assortment and went to work. Monokuma even helped, even if it just was placing a few blocks in a different place to be stepped on. There were accidents of course, a few mountains of junk did fall upon them.

"Who seriously thought this was the right amount of toys for a preschool?!" Cian remarked and Walter laughed.

"Said the boy who babysits." Walter answered and laughed.

"This is great!" Monokuma shouted, pulling out a bag of movie popcorn.

"Speak for yourself, glutton."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, fatty." Walter struck Cian in the groin, making Cian laugh.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"Whatever, I've dealt with much bigger pains than you as a babysitter." Cian punched him back in the groin also, only to be thrown into a different mountain of junk."Bring it on!"

"Both of you, just stop!" A voice shouted and both Walter and Cian turned. Monaka walked up to them, a few of the preschoolers following behind her."We are trying to show a good example to the children. Fighting is something we shouldn't be doing at the moment."

"You're right." Cian walked up to Walter and held out his right hand."Friends?"

"Sure." Walter grabbed on and shook it.

"Why did you have to ruin my entertainment, Monaka?"

"You must remember Monokuma, we're all no longer enemies. We must all be friends of one another in order to end this, once and for all."

"Fine." At that moment, Chef Mono and Monomi walked out, carrying a tray of apple slices and peanut butter-covered celery.

"Snack Time!" Chef Mono shouted and took a step back.

"Why are you serving us this garbage?" One of them, a boy with souless blue eyes accused and approached Chef Mono."We have our own snacks and will never eat this garbage."

"I guess that means more for the older kids." Monomi answered and walked past the preschooler, tray still in hand.

"Suit yourself." The Lucky Ones gathered at a few nearby tables they had dug out of the junk.

"Thank you for all your help." Mrs Laura announced and chewed on some of the celery, watching the preschoolers."It's nice to see so many eccentric students so willing to help."

"Thanks Mrs Laura!" Jestery exclaimed and ran over to the Preschoolers, who were drinking from their juice boxes.

"What are you doing?"

"Jestery get some smiles of course!" She pulled some ribbon out, stringing it around the children's eyes.

"Hey, you're blind now!" The Preschoolers looked around, only to bang their heads on the table. Everyone laughed, except for them of course.

"That is not how you treat us!" A preschooler, a girl with light brown hair shouted and ripped the ribbon off of them.

"Too bad, Jestery wins again!" The Preschooler ran up to her and stuffed the straw of the juice box into her mouth.

"Now drink."

"No." Jestery pushed the child back and removed the straw."Don't think of ever attempting to do do that again."

"Fine." The Preschooler walked away.

"Does Jestery still win that time?"

"Sure..." Miguel answered and went off to clean some more.

"You tried your best, Jestery." Chelsea explained, placing her paw on Jestery's right shoulder.

"Thanks."

"It doesn't help, does it?" Jestery nodded and looked at Chelsea.

"I've spent my whole life trying to people laugh!" She took a few deep breathes and glared angrily at Chelsea."Every person that dimisses me is just another reason to work 10 times harder!"

"Okay then... I didn't expect that reaction." And then the lights went out.

"Everyone, come over to me!" Mizuki announced, creating a small ball of flame within her hand. The Lucky Ones and the Preschoolers approached her.

"What happened?" One of the Preschoolers questioned as the lights suddenly came back on.

And then that familiar tune played.

Impaled on the table, was Mrs Laura. Her hands and feet were tied down with string onto the table legs. Her breast area was slashed multiple times. Her stomach had been impaled multiple times with a ruler. The ruler was still in her body and her skull ruptured, somehow. Larges globs of pink nail polish covered

"What?" The Preschoolers announced simultaneously, their eyes returning to normal.

"I guess that's one way to snap them back to normal." Chelsea remarked and headed over to them.

Investigation Start!

"What was the meaning of that?" Miguel said.

"It's an inspirational message designed to motivate you." Monaka answered and pulled out a tablet.

"Suddenly, I have turkeys on my mind."

"Why?"

"I have no clue." Then Miguel's ElectroID went off. He quickly pulled it out and turned it on.

SHSLFWriter logged on.

SHSLFWriter: Hello?

SHSLTamer: Junko, here.

SHSLFWriter: What do you need, my friend?

SHSLTamer: Have you found a body yet?

SHSLFWriter: Yes.

SHSLTamer: Was it of a teenage girl?

SHSLFWriter: No, it was an adult teacher.

SHSLTamer: I need your help. You guys need to find the second body and record the evidence.

SHSLFWriter: Why?

SHSLTamer: Because the Mastermind is a dick.

SHSLFWriter: Sounds good.

SHSLTamer: See you tomorrow.

SHSLFWriter: Same here... I guess.

SHSLTamer logged off.

SHSLFWriter logged off.

"Guys, there's a second body here."

"How do you know this, Miguel?" Jack accused

"A friend told me."

"When did you meet this friend?"

"After Keiserine appeared."

"Oh, hi guys!" Keiserine greeted, causing the Preschoolers to retreat behind Cian."Why are you running away? I want to be your friend!"

"Where were you?" Mizuki accused.

"Trying to communicate with what I thought was a spaced-off individual."

"Take us there." They followed the blue orb over to the back of the classroom.

The familiar tune played once again.

A naked teenage girl laid on to up of a mountain of junk. Sticking out of her body was one of those cheesy katanas covered in gold. Her legs, broken. Her arms, cleanly sliced off. Above the girl, was a message written in "thin pink clay".

2

I see you found my surprise. No thanks to your CLC friends, or course.

Little ol' Kyoko figured it out.

Too bad she confronted me. She wouldn't have learned the truth about her family.

Where was I? Oh yeah!

Change is hard for us all, especially for the young ones.

That's why, we have to start young.

In murder and in secrets...

"Monaka, do the ElectroID's have a camera function?" Miguel questioned and Monaka nodded. He pulled his ElectroID out, fiddling around for a few minutes before finding the camera function. He then snapped a photo of the message and a few of "Kyoko's" body.

SHSLFWriter logged in.

SHSLFWriter: Junko, are you there?

SHSLTamer: Yeah, I'm here.

SHSLFWriter: We found her. Attachment: , , and

SHSLTamer: Thank you.

SHSLFWriter: No problem.

SHSLFWriter logged off.

SHSLTamer logged off.

"Let's begin our investigation..." Jack announced and Miguel headed to the body, ElectroID in hand...


	6. That was easy

Chapter 6

That was easy

Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.

Sometimes the simplest things, are the easiest.- unknown

They took a quick look at the body, finding a whole bunch of evidence.

"I seriously don't see how people are so willing to do this." Miguel responded as they looked at the body of Mrs Laura.

"I know man!" Monokuma answered as Miguel looked at him.

"Aren't you the one who "forces" people to kill by offering them incentives?"

"Yes."

"So, shouldn't you know something about psychology of teenagers?"

"Why don't you think I usually make teenagers like you murder people?"

"True."

"So you believe it is the sheer fact someone was murdered that makes people investigate it?"

"Yep!"

Miguel stopped and ignored Monokuma. Jestery then approached him, pulling a fake body behind her.

"Jestery here with the replacement body, Miguel!" Jestery announced as Miguel looked at her.

"I don't need one..." Miguel answered.

"Darn it." She turned around and ran off.

"Okay then." Miguel thought as he looked over at Monaka, who was conversing with Monomi for some reason.

"10 minutes till trial!" Monokuma announced as the preschoolers looked around.

"Class trial?"

"Maybe we'll get some great food there!"

"That makes no sense!"

"We don't care, we're just hungry!"

"Well, at least they're no longer "perfect"." Daisy remarked as Kain watched her.

"Agreed. How about a date after all of this?" Kain asked, Daisy slapped him.

"How 'bout... no."

"Darn it!" Kain walked away and headed over to Tobi, who was looking at something on his ElectroID."Whatcha doing?"

"Reading a COD fanfic that Miguel wrote." Tobi answered as Kain watched him.

"Really?"

"It's called COD & Dragons."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"What is is about?"

"It's what happens when you combine COD with Dungeons and Dragons." Kain just looked at Tobi."It isn't half bad, but I expected to see more porn."

"If fanfic writers actually did so, it would be a lot more obvious." Miguel gave them a quick glance and continued on with his business.

"Seriously, how did we get into this mess?!" Cora complained, removing junk from one of the mountains of it.

"I don't know, you got extremely good at cleaning?" Mizuki answered and waved her wand, causing the mountain of junk to pull itself apart and spewed it's contents across the floor.

"That isn't helping!" "But now you don't have to climb up and down!"

"However, that means I now have to bend over more!"

"How can you be a maid, if all you ever seem to do is complain?"

"That's an exaggeration!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

The back and forth arguing continued for about a minute, until...

"Dead Body Slap!"

Mizuki and Cora were then whacked by Jestery with a fake dead body.

"Jestery wins again!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"This is the time to clean-up, not fun and games!"

"It always fun and games time, you just have to look at things the Jestery way!"

"The Jestery Way?"

"Yep!"

"So we need to become sponges, dress up in a ridiculous outfit, have a lobotomy, and dedicate our lives to making people miserable for a laugh?" Jestery placed her left hand over her face.

"No, silly!"

"Then what is it?"

"It to have as much fun while still being willing enough to work for the common cause!" Mizuki and Cora just stared at her.

"You can't be serious."

"That just seems like a paradox for someone like you."

"Jestery don't care. That's how Jestery live life!"

"Okay then..."

"Agreed."

"This signal won't stop bouncing around!" Layla shouted, spinning around in a circle with her GPS above her head.

"Let me guess, you're looking for a cache." Aqua remarked, watching Layla.

"No, I'm looking for a signal." She took a quick glance at her GPS.

"You should be able to get one, judging from Miguel being able to text a friend."

"I guess you're right." Her gaze focused on Aqua."I heard you and Miguel have a past."

"No comment."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Are you listening?!"

"Nope."

"Aqua, It's going to come out anyway." Aqua pulled out her cutlass and held it to Layla's neck.

"I think it can wait for now, my friend." She sheathed her cutlass and walked away. Layla took another glance at her GPS.

"What a sourpuss."

"And then the big bad wolf blew the house down!" Chelsea shouted, reading from a book."The big bad wolf then ate the three little piggies. The End."

"That isn't how the story goes, Chelsea." Cian explained and Chelsea looked at him.

"This is the modern bad guys win version."

"You made that up didn't you?"

"Well you told me to read The Three Little Pigs to you!"

"True and it was fun to see a catgirl read a book." Cian was given a quick slap."I'm sorry!"

"You aren't." She glared even more intently at Cian."If you were, you would have put more emotion into your apology."

"You caught me. Can you now read me, When you give a mouse a cookie?"

"Fine. Chelsea groaned, but calmed down."When you give a mouse a cookie..."

"How are things going, man?" Jack questioned, looking at a passed-out Darren.

"I feeel greeaate man." Darren answered, drunk as a skunk.

"I thought you couldn't get drunk."

"Ivuh beeen spiking eeerythung I drunk to get drink."

"Is this what you usually do?"

"Yrp."

"Can I have a bottle, man?"

"Suree thung." Darren handed him a bottle and Jack chugged it down.

"Thanks man." Jack sat down next to him."How did you discover your talent?"

"Family full of liquor makers. We all had a pretty high tolerance of alcohol." Darren sat up and stared at Jack."How did u start?"

"When I was a baby, I somehow got got into my dad's car and raced around the neighborhood."

"Nicee man."

"It truly was."

Walter groaned. Nuka had decided to block the way to the fridge with his body.

"Let me through!"

"This food is for the young." Nuka shouted."I can't let you, the glutton through!"

"I am not a glutton! I'm a speed eater!"

"They're 'bout the same thing." Walter kicked Nuka in the groin and walked by.

"Not everyone enjoys your eco bullshit, thank you very much." He walked over to the fridge, and made himself a dagwood.

"Good. He didn't use up all the root beer or the chocolate cupcakes." Chef Mono explained and grabbed the root beer and cupcakes out along with some vanilla ice cream."It almost class trial time. And we haven't even started the refreshments!"

"Then we must get to work!" Monomi added as the two of them started to make root beer floats and chocolate frosted chocolate cupcakes.

"It's Class trial time, Students!" Monokuma announced."Please get 20 individual chairs ready to sit on!"

"20? What about us?" A preschooler shouted.

"Well you guys might die, making this all a mute point." Miguel explained as each Lucky One grabbed a chair, placing it in a circular formation. The Lucky Ones sat down simultaneously, staring inwards.

"One of you killed Mrs Laura, now we wi-

"U get thot wreng!" Jack shouted as everyone now stared at him."Menaka s the beehnd ths!"

"You're... right on the money, actually." Monaka answered, everyone just stood there, silent. At that moment, The Timekeeper appeared.

"You are correct, Lucky Ones. As such..." He explained, making a red button appear in front of Jack."Do the honors?"

"Wth Plesure." Jack pushed the button down, causing Monaka to be pulled into the middle of the room.

_Execution: A Mage's Magical Touch._

_Monaka was now dressed in a wizard's outfit. Her hands and fingers had strings attached to them, controlled by The Timekeeper. Monaka's arms raised up, causing a tower to rise up behind her. Then, eight more towers rose up around her in a circle. Monaka approached one of the towers, causing all nine towers to fall upon her. The towers then disappeared, leaving behind only Monaka's crushed corpse._

"She's dead." Keiserine responded, floating over to the corpse. Nothing popped out.

"Now that the trial is over, cupcakes and root beer floats?" Chef Mono announced as everyone looked at them.

"We'll pass." Miguel explained as The Timekeeper walked over to them.

"Take this." Miguel held his hand out, The Timekeeper placing a key and a wrapped piece of paper.

"Once you're back, open the letter and reveal the secret."

"I will." A portal opened up, sucking the Lucky Ones in.

"Goodbye!" The Preschoolers greeted as the portal closed.

"Well..." Jack responded. All 19 of them now stood back in the jungle, in front of the wrought iron gate labelled "2".

"We're back!" Jestery announced as Miguel unwrapped the paper.

Cian

Uses liquid perfection to "fix" children.

"Who cares!" Jestery added.

"Agreed!" The Other Lucky Ones answered and Miguel jabbed the key into the two. The door opened and they headed in.

"I believe this was worth it!" Kain announced as they looked ahead. In front of them, was a massive water park.

"You know what that means..." Daisy announced, everyone cracking huge grins.

"Pool Party!" Everyone headed back to their cabins, getting their swimsuits on.

"What are we supposed to do?" Monokuma questioned.

"We make lemonade and cookies!" Chef Mono suggested.

"That sounds wonderful!" Monomi answered and Monokuma nodded.

"Let's do this!" They quickly got to work setting up a lemonade and cookie stand. As they finished, the Lucky Ones walked back in their swimsuits. All of the boys were dressed in sandals and swim trunks. The girls were also dressed in sandals and mix of outfits. Mizuki and Chelsea were dressed in one-pieces, Aqua and Daisy were dressed in the skimpiest bikini they could find, and Jestery and Layla were dressed in regular bikinis.

"Man, Daisy's hot." Tobi remarked and stared at Daisy. He was immediately slapped by her.

"Let's party!"

They immediately ran into the water, and partied. They tried the five or six waterslides, took a swim into the pool, and just partied.

By the time they finished, it was nightfall and everyone staggered back to their rooms. The night past casually, and everyone woke up.

"Now it's christmas?" Chelsea questioned, pawing at the newly fallen snow.

"Yep!" Jestery answered and was walking on top of a huge snowball, heading right towards Chelsea. Jestery jumped off the snowball, allowing it to roll into Chelsea.

"Hey!"

"Jestery wins again!" Chelsea dusted herself off and approached Jestery.

"What was the meaning of that?"

"Oh Jestery just having fun."

"At my expense!"

"At least the place looks nice." Chelsea looked up, noticing all the Christmas decoration that covered the outsides of the cabins. There were trees, tinsel, lights and a giant inflatable Monokuma on top of the concert hall.

"It's Christmastime already?"

"Yep!"

The other students piled out of the cabins, noticing the decor.

"I guessing were not following a calendar at all." Mizuki remarked, pulling out her wand and waving it around. Festive wreaths then appeared on their doors.

"Sounds good." Chelsea answered as something caught her eye. A message had been scribbled on one of the outside walls of her cabin.

Kill Monokuma

And another secret yours...

Notes:

Have fun! Hopefully, a new chapter for Alternate Worlds is coming.


	7. Dream-Hopping Adventure

Chapter 7

Kain and Jestery's Crazy Dream Hopping Adventure

I don't own Dangan Ronpa.

Because dreams are awesome- unknown

They just stood there, waiting. Eventually, Monokuma and Monomi approached them.

"This makes me laugh!" Monokuma announced and everyone gave him a quick glance.

"Why?" Miguel questioned.

"It is said many would kill for a chance to kill a Monokuma!"

"What happens when you kill one?" Jack added.

"Boom, is what happens!" Monomi answered, throwing her arms in the air as a second Monokuma appeared.

"Hello, my students." Monokuma #2 greeted.

"Go away!" Mizuki threatened, the tip of her wand now surrounded by cyan sparkles.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Cian added.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" A bolt of cyan colored lightning flew out of the wand, striking Monokuma #2."Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Monokuma #2 then blew up, leaving behind a second piece of paper.

Miguel Parks

Still sleeps with stuffed animals.

"Is this seriously the best the Mastermind got?" Miguel remarked and laughed.

"Hey, that isn't how you're supposed to treat your new principal!" Monokuma #2 announced as Monokuma approached him.

"Since when?"

"Oh, so you didn't get the memo?"

"What memo?"

"Oh wait, the mastermind told me and skipped the memo process!"

"In other words..." Jestery explained, pointing at Monokuma #2."You're the chief now!"

"Exactly, and they're going to be some changes around here!"

"Like what?"

"You people will actually kill!"

"When you let us out of this place and back into the real world." Tobi suggested and Monokuma #2 laughed.

"Well, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It would end the story of course!"

"In that case, f*** off!" Darren remarked, sober for once.

"Fine." Monokuma #2 just stood there.

"i guess I'll have to make you." Aqua approached Monokuma #2, cutlass and flintlock in hand. After a flurry of gunfire and sword slashes, Monokuma #2 blew up in a huge explosion. The only thing left behind was a slip of paper.

1

Have you forgotten Miguel and Aqua?

Secrets never stay hidden.

Head to where things started out here.

Find me and you'll be set free...

"Great, someone is taunting us." Aqua muttered and ran off, allowing the slip of paper to fall to the ground. Jestery then walked over, picking it up. She took a quick glance at the paper, handing it to Miguel. Miguel then made a quick downwards glance before regaining eye contact with Jestery.

"What's the story?" Jestery questioned and Miguel turned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Miguel answered, running in the direction of Aqua.

"Seriously, what's his problem?"

"Good question." Chelsea answered and slowly walked in the direction of Miguel and Aqua."Come on, we can't solve this mystery without you people!"

"She's right!" Jack announced, everyone immediately following behind."Speaking of which, where's Keiserine?"

"Here I am!" Keiserine announced, floating beside them.

"Mizuki, do we a permanent solution for seeing Keiserine?" Kain questioned and Mizuki turned, pulling out a leather bound tome.

"Let's see..." Mizuki whispered, frantically flipping though the pages."All it says is to engage the ghost in friendly conversation."

"So the more we acknowledge it, it becomes more visible?"

"Yep."

"Sounds great!" It took them at least at least 10 more minutes to get to the concert hall. Even then, Aqua and Miguel were still there.

"Scram." Miguel remarked, only to be given a wedgie."Are you listening?"

"Nope!" Jestery responded and Miguel looked at Aqua.

"Do you want to explain the truth between us?"

"No." Aqua answered

"Same here." Miguel whispered and the two ran off, towards the waterpark. Everyone else were about to follow to behind, until...

"Guys, we have a problem!" Monomi shouted, only for part of the concert hall to fall down upon her.

"At least it wasn't one of us." Layla remarked as they followed right behind. They were then led on a half hour chase across the jungle, ending right back where they started.

"Seriously, where are they taking us?" Kain responded, now noticing something different.

"They aren't." Jestery responded."This isn't reality."

"Huh?"

"Its all a dream and were in the mastermind's dream."

"How?"

"Why do you think this place is so illogical right now?"

"True." The two of them just stood there.

"Who's dream next?"

"How 'bout Chelsea?"

"Jestery agrees!" The two approached Chelsea, who had decided to take a nap on the ground.

"Ready?"

"Yep! The two touched Chelsea, causing them to be sucked in.

On the other end, they found themselves in some weird room. The walls were painted white with matching carpet. All around there were desks and scratching posts.

"Just curious, when did you learn to do this?"

"I always knew."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"jESTERY KNOWS."

"Why the sudden caps lock?"

"Who cares?" The two approached the desks and scratching posts cautiously, looking for any threat that could possibly appear.

A giant ball of red yarn then appeared, rolling towards them.

"Crud." Jestery and Kain headed off, looking for any way to escape their current location."Next dream?"

"Sure, why not?"

They then found themselves in some cellar carved out of stone. Stored within there, were stacks of wine barrels.

"This is definitely Darren's dream." Kain remarked.

Jestery approached a nearby tap, pulling out a wine glass.

"Want a glass?" Jestery added

"No."

"Why not?"

"Neither of us are drinking age!"

"So what?"

"I may be a rogue, but I still obey some laws."

The cocking of a shotgun could be heard in the distance and a shot went off, piercing the back wall.

"Let's head out."

"Sure... I guess." They headed to the door, opening it. Outside, rows upon rows of grapes surrounded them and a second round went off. This time, flying right above their heads.

"Next dream before we get shot?"

"Yeah good idea."

Once again, they would themselves someplace other than the jungle.

At least this time, they were on a pirate ship.

"Aqua, definitely."

Jestery pulled out Kain's switchblade, causing a second one to appear. Jestery then handed the second one to Kain.

"Ready to fight some ninjas?"

"Sounds good."

Then some ninjas appeared.

"Let's do this!"

Jestery and Kain fought against the ninjas with their knives, knocking a few off the ship. However, more and more ninjas started to appear. That, and the ninjas started to get bigger and bigger.

"Well that was fun."

"Next dream?"

"Sounds fun."

This time, they were in a hilly plains with lots of trees.

"Layla, obviously."

"Could be Walter."

They approached a nearby tree, squatting down.

Right in front of the tree, was a Tupperware container covered in camo duck tape.

"Definitely Layla."

Jestery picked the Tupperware up, attempting to open it. She twisted and pulled at the lid to no avail for about 10 minutes. She reluctantly handed it to Kain, who got it open in a couple of seconds.

"It's simple Jestery." Kain explained while Jestery watched. "You just pop the straps on the lid."

"Oh." They removed the lid, revealing only a note.

2

While not exactly the beginning,

this will work nicely.

The two of you have crossed

a few dreams.

Now, you must cross a few more.

Find the connection,

and you'll be set free.

"What the f***?"

"Indeed." The two of them just stood there, waiting.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

The field was no longer there, replaced with a swamp cloaked in fog and thunder. Dark trees surrounded them, twisted in creepy shapes of all sorts. Faintly in the fog, stood a small hut.

The two slowly approached the hut, making sure not to fall into any of the mud. A deep chill came over them, both of them making sure nothing was following them.

"Who plans to disturb master?!" A creature declared and the two turned. Something was within the fog, coming towards them.

"Want to find out?"

"How about... no!"

"Agree."

The swamp disappeared, changing into a building and a parking lot.

"I realize these are dreams in all..." Kain remarked, Jestery gaze focused on him."But should there be more logic to them?"

"You've never heard of imagination, have you?"

"Yes I have, thank you very much."

The two stood in front of the door, eventually opening it.

Inside, it was decorated like a fashion runway with row of velvet seats.

"What should we do?"

"Pretend we're models!"

"Sure..."

The two marched off to the back of the building, eventually finding the door marked "Dressing Room 1".

"Definitely Daisy's dream."

They opened the door, heading inside. Inside, rack upon rack of all sorts of clothing surrounded them.

"Meet you out on the runway!" Jestery announced and ran off somewhere.

Kain took a quick look around at the racks, eventually deciding on a tuxedo and a fedora. He headed towards the runway, pretending to act stylish. As he walked and pretended that someone was watching, Kain enjoyed himself.

Jestery walked beside him, dressed in a pink kimono.

"What are you pretending to be?"

"A Geisha." Jestery gazed over at him. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Not sure."

"Sounds good!"

The two casually walked down the runaway twice before getting back into their original outfits.

"Ready?"

"Sounds Good."

The interior changed, becoming more of a french castle than a fashion runway.

"Cora?"

"Yep."

The two looked around, noticing all the dirt and grime around them. The two then noticed a small cart filled with clean supplies.

"Ready to clean?"

"Sure."

They grab the supplies off the cart, and went to work. They swept, dusted and mopped until the room was spotless. Jestery then opened the door, revealing a second dirty room. They continued on, cleaning each room and continuing on to the next one. They did until they reached what seemed to be the 15th room.

"The rooms go forever, Jestery."

"Obviously! We're in a dream!"

"Then, let's go onto the next dream."

"Sounds good."

There surroundings melded into the ground, reforming into some 80's diner. Kain and Jestery sat down on a stool at the counter, noticing the mass amount of food piled up on there.

"Dig in, I guess."

The two of them digged in, eating the whole mountain of food. A few seconds later, the food immediately reappeared, twice the size as before.

"Definitely Walter's dream."

In front of the food, was a note.

3

You've almost halfway there!

Not that it matters anyway.

Have you figured it out yet?

Oh wait, you can't!

All that exists is a partial answer!

Now continue on.

You might figure something else out...

"Now we're truly being taunted the Mastermind!"

The room swirled around, turning into a forest.

"Nuka."

"Yep."

They took the sight in. It was an oak forest and the birds were singing.

"This is a restricted area! Leave or we'll shoot your brains out!" A voice announced and a hail of gunfire went off.

"Time to go!"

The forest shattered, reformatting into some war zone.

"Definitely Tobi."

"Yep."

"Let's go someplace else."

"Yeah."

They were immediately transported into racecars on a racetrack.

"Let's race!"

The two headed off, racing around the track for a few hours. Neither cared about who was in the lead

"Ready to go?"

"Five more minutes?"

"You said that an hour ago."

"Fine."

Kain's suddenly lost control of his vehicle, which started to complete the course in reverse.

"Jestery!"

"Jestery wins again."

"Fine, we can head on."

The two vehicles disappeared, leaving the two of them in some kind of sound stage.

"Time to act out!"

"Like what?"

"Who cares!"

"How about, we fight?"

"Sure!"

They both pulled out their switchblades, sparring against each other. Sometimes, Jestery got the advantage. And other times, Kain got the same. Neither really cared. Eventually, they headed on.

This time, they found themselves in a giant house filled with children.

"Do you really want to deal with children?" Kain remarked and Jestery laughed.

"I spent almost all of it pranking people while looking for someone." Jestery answered. The two sat down on a convient bench.

"Who?"

"A boy."

"That's pretty broad."

"He told a few words before heading off."

"What did he say?"

They found themselves in front of a brightly colored circus tent. In front of them, sat a younger Jestery on the ground, who looked the same as her current self. A young boy dressed in an orange t-shirt and black shorts with short jet black hair.

"What's wrong?" The Boy remarked, Young Jestery looked up.

"I'm nobody to care about. Just a young circus clown."

"You have a name, don't you?" The boy took a step closer to Young Jestery.

"Jestery..."

"Your name has a nice ring to it."

"Thanks..."

"Why aren't you with the other clowns?"

"They didn't want me."

"What can you do then?"

"I can prank." The boy walked away and Young Jestery walked over to him, who was pulling a small sack right behind. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading off to the next town."

"What about me?"

"No matter what, find me. If we ever meet again, you can join me on my journey. Always remember me, Jestery." The Boy walked away, watching Young Jestery head back into the tent before heading off to his next destination.

Kain felt a hand pull upon him, taking him out of Jestery's dream and into somewhere else.

"Welcome to your dream, Kain." A voice remarked as the two gazes searched the area, looking for the person."Over here, stupid."

Standing in front of them, were Miguel and Aqua.

"It's your time now, guys." Aqua remarked as the two walked away."Make us proud."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kain accused and Miguel turned.

"Are you still so blind to the truth, Kain?" Miguel answered.

"Possibly." Miguel threw a paper airplane at Kain, promptly teleporting away.

Kain opened the airplane up, revealing its contents.

4

Do you understand now?

Jestery was always searching for you.

You always helped people, put them ahead of you.

For once, allow yourself to love.

It'll will only be the only time you'll hear this...

Good Luck!,

Miguel "Ace" Parks & Aqua "Varia" Luli

P.S. We left something helpful in Jestery's Cabin.

Kain turned, giving Jestery a hug,

"You found me. Now lets go home."

Jestery gave him a hug, holding him tight.

"I will always love you!"

"So do I, Jestery. Let's go home."

The walls melded around them, finding themselves back in the jungle. No time had passed since they started at Chelsea's mind.

"Miguel and Aqua's cabins... they're gone." In their place, stood two new cabins. At that same moment, Chef Mono ran up to them.

"What's wrong, Chef?" Jestery remarked.

"Monomi & Monokuma..." Chef Mono answered."The Mastermind fused them..."

"Into what?"

"A cheerleader. Claimed that it was a more suitable form between the two of them."

"We can deal with that later." Kain remarked, Jestery throwing her key over to him."Ready, Jestery?"

"As I'll ever be." She whispered, the two heading to her cabin.

Inside, sat a single laptop.

"This will be a huge help indeed."

Beside the laptop sat a simple laptop case. Jestery approached the case, pulling out a note.

5

We will be soon.

No matter what.

Keep our promise.

Keiserine is your hope.

Bond with her, and the truth

will be revealed.

Master and I have also left a few weapons

hidden in each cabin.

-Aqua

The two of them just stood there for a few minutes, and headed out...

Notes:

Hope you enjoy.

Digital Despair Chapter 7 will be the last big chapter of the year...


	8. Memories

Chapter 8

Memories

I don't own dangan ronpa.

Those who play with the devil's toys will be brought by degrees to wield his sword.- Buckminster Fuller

Mizuki stood in front of the cauldron. She then threw a clock into the cauldron, its brew beginning to bubble.

"Tyd, god of time and memory! Reveal to me what I have lost and/or stolen from me!" She pointed her wand at the cauldron, causing white sparks to fly out and a pinkish mist bellowed out.

She gulped the mist in, falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>Tobi mashed on the controller, killing some other players in a match. The New Monokuma had replaced the flatscreen tv for now the third time now at least. The match ended, with Tobi winning once again.<p>

"Tobi Karnoc." The flatscreen tv then shattered into a million pieces all around them.

"Who's there?!" Tobi looked all around, attempting to find the person.

"Find me, and the truth will come." Tobi headed out of the cabin, ripping his headset off and grabbed his dragunov. He took a quick glance around, noticing only Kain and Jestery.

"Are you all right, Tobi?"

"Yes." Tobi walked away, Kain and Jestery watched.

"We should probably follow him." Jestery remarked and Kain turned

"Jestery, after what we just did, lets let people figure their problems out." Kain answered.

"Over here!" Tobi ran over to the source of the voice, now heading into the thick outskirts of the jungle path.

"F***."

He stood at the end of the path, a portal now floated in the place of The Timekeeper. Cautiously, he stepped towards the portal.

"Tobi, is that you?" Tobi turned, noticing the familiar ball of cyan energy floating beside him.

"Yes, Keiserine." The two just stood there, waiting.

"Since you two are so unwilling to enter, I guess you can reveal what on the line."

A hologram of two brains and Mizuki, who was flickering then appeared.

"Your memories of the two of you are on the line along with your friend's soul.

"You're on, stupid." The two ran through the portal, ready to fight.

On the other side, they found themselves back in St Velodias Preschool at night.

"Seriously?" Tobi opened the closet door, revealing Monaka's crushed corpse.

"The cleaners here really suck at their job." In the distance, a potentially armed figure headed right towards them. Tobi aimed the dragunov and fired. The bullet flew right towards the figure, piercing the head. The figure then fell over and the two ran over. It was man, probably in his late 20's or 30's. He was dressed in

"Did I just kill him?" Tobi looked down at the body, staring at the hole in the head.

"Yes."

"Can he brought back from the dead?"

"No."

"It's funny. I am one of the greatest of a game where people are constantly killing each with a bullet. And yet, I can't rationalize the fact I killed this man."

He looked over at

"Will you be all right, Keiserine?"

"Yes."

They headed out of the classroom and into the classroom.

"Who are you, Kiserine?"

"What do you mean?"

"You only told us your first name."

"Kieserine Von Ichijouji, Super High School Level Conqueror."

"How do you get a title like that?"

"You secretly conquer this world."

"How?"

"It's a funny story."

"So how did you die?"

"I "didn't"."

Kieserine then became slightly visible, but flickered between

"Huh?"

"The Timekeeper brought me here, allowed to "live" here. All in exchange for my body."

"So that is The Timekeeper's current vessel?"

"No, The Timekeeper does have standards."

They found themselves at a door. They both headed towards it and attempted to opened it.

"Crud, it's locked."

"Shoot it then!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just killed a f****** man! Don't you think I should take some time to reflect on my life?!"

"Fine, I guess." Keiserine floated through the door, leaving Tobi behind.

He sat down on his knees, looking at the gun in his hands.

"I have killed countless upon countless avatars for something. Now, I have killed a man in exchange for nothing." He spitted upon the hardwood floors."I know nothing of that man's name, and yet I feel sympathy for him."

He got up, dusting himself off and carefully aimed the dragunov at the lock.

"Good job."

The door then opened, revealing Mizuki. For some reason, the voice had placed her in a classroom covered in dark wood and sat her in a desk.

"Are you all right?"

"Sure."

"Where's Keiserine?"

"She's beside me." Tobi looked to the right, noticing the now slightly solid Kieserine.

"Now what?"

"We figure out why we're needed here."

He took a quick glance around, searching the room. Then something caught his eye. A small part of the wall was sticking out.

"Here it is." He pushed a suspicious part, revealing the next part of St Velodias. The three headed on, now finding themselves in a lunchroom.

"So now what?"

"We contact someone."

Tobi pulled his ElectroID out.

SHSLCPlayer logged in.

SHSLCPlayer: Are there any Lucky Ones here?

SHSLRogue logged in.

SHSLRogue: I'm here.

SHSLPrankster: So am I.

SHSLPrankster logged in.

SHSLCPlayer: Good.

SHSLRogue: What do you need?

SHSLCPlayer: Let's see... I'm stuck in St Velodias at night with Kieserine and Mizuki, with our memories of the past on the line.

SHSLRogue: In that case, good luck.

SHSLCPlayer: What?!

SHSLPrankster: Find the memories and you'll be golden!

SHSLPrankster logged off.

SHSLRogue logged off.

SHSLCPlayer logged off.

"So what response did you get?

"They weren't any help."

"So now what?"

"More twenty questions with Kieserine?"

"What have you gotten so far?"

"Her name, title and that she's stuck here due to The Timekeeper."

"Sadly, that's all I know."

"Are you telling the truth?  
>"Other than my limited knowledge of what's going on, my memory is pretty bare."<p>

"Well you were a big help."

"Thank you."

They looked around, eventually finding the next hallway.

"Mizuki, why did you turn to magic?"

"I left my family, becoming a runaway. Back then, I was a computer whiz when it comes to coding."

"Coding for what?"

"All sorts of things. For example, I helped build the multiplayer system for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare."

"That's awesome! Why did you abandon it?"

"My family never liked the fame I got. They pressured me to turn away from my coding talents. So, I ran away from them, looking for any jobs I could find."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I'm getting there. Sadly, people don't give jobs to runaways and I eventually found myself in some swamp. There, I met this creepy old lady. At first, she creeped out. But, she offered work. That was how I learned witchcraft. Eventually, she threw me out in the world, where I eventually led myself to a different swamp. That was where I transcended from a normal Witch to a Super High School Level Witch. So how about you?"

"I just sat and played, getting better and better. Eventually, I was able to kill every player in a deathmatch on my own. Then one day, some members of Hope Peaks approached me with a letter saying I was chosen."

"It's funny how this place works. Some our shunned and others praised."

The three stopped, taking a breather.

"I believe we have reached our destination."

To the right of them, hung a flimsy oak door. Tobi slowly turned the knob, revealing an elementary classroom.

"Suprise, I lied!"

"Great."

Seven corpses were strewn about the room.

"Can we grab the others first?"

The other Lucky Ones then appeared, along with a rabbit. It's right side was pink and it's left side was black. It was dressed in a white cheerleader outfit. In its paws, were red and pink pom-poms. It's "lips" were slathered with red lipstick and her eyelids were painted pink to match her pink eyes.

"Who the heck is that?"

"That's what happens when you combine Monokuma and Monomi together." Chef Mono explained as Monokuma #2 appeared.

"Hello Students." Monokuma announced, the Lucky Ones all staring cautiously at him.

"What do you want now?" Layla remarked and Monokuma #2 laughed.

"One secret, one investigation."

Tobi walked up to Monokuma #2, handing him the slip of paper.

"There you go."

"Thank you!"

"What about you leading me here?"

"I made that stuff up."

Monokuma #2 was then riddled with gunfire, and Tobi grabbed the slip back.

"Oh well!" Monokuma #2 started to shake...

And no explosion came.

"Jestery, do you still have Kain's switchblade?"

Jestery nodded, handing the switchblade over to Tobi. Tobi then jabbed the weapon into Monokuma #2's head, prying it off.

"Let me see!" The rabbit ran over to Tobi, glaring immensely at something.

Tobi immediately looked down, noticing the large black bomb that was Monokuma #2's head. He tossed it down the hallway, finally exploding.

"I guess he had a long fuse."

"I probably should introduce myself, I'm Monokette the Super High School Level Cheerleader!" _No backstory is known about her, other than she's a fusion of Monokuma and Monomi. Or is there?_

"Now that was creepy." Tobi looked over at Mizuki and nodded. Mizuki then mumbled something under her breath, causing Monokuma #2's head to reappear.

"It's time for some answers." Weird green numbers surrounded Monokuma #2 and exploded into a stream of green data.

"How did you do that?!" Jack accused, a white ball of magic barreling towards him. A few seconds later, in the place of Jack, was a small cloth doll of him.

"This time, how about you just watch." She strapped the doll to her dress, motioning for the others to follow behind.

They jumped into the stream of data, a bright flash coming over them.

_16 students and there teacher stood around in a small room. It was 9 girls and 8 boys. In the middle, sat two robots. The first, was a white and black bear wearing a chef hat. The other was a pink and black rabbit in a white cheerleader outfit._

_"Should we start the tests, Monaka?" A voice questioned, maybe Miguel's._

_"Yes, we must definitely begin." A second voice answered, definitely Monaka's. Miguel pressed a button, causing the two robots to stand up._

_"I am Chef Mono, your personal assistant in all things cooking related."_

_"And I'm Monokette, your personal cheerleader in life!"_

_"Is this seriously what you programmed, Mizuki?"_

_"Yep."_

_"I think we should change it."_

_"We can deal with that later._

_A large explosion then went off._

_"F***."_

_Both robots then turned off as the students looked at each other._

_"Great, the despair have reached us." To add insult to injury, the lights went out._

_"Transfer the programs onto a flash drive!"_

_In the darkness, this was somehow preformed successfully and the flash drive was brought to the teacher._

_"Good, now goodbye my students." The ceiling began to cave-in and the teacher left the room._

Was that the past?" Walter remarked, pulling out a massive fish sandwich and gulped it down.

"Possibly." Darren answered and looked at Jack, who was now back to normal.

"Well that was weird." Jack dusted himself off, noticing someone. He headed to the doorway leading to the classroom, handing the person the slip of paper.

"Are you ready?"

"Heck yeah."

"Fine then."

A bright flash came over them once again...

Notes:

This chapters was rewritten a whole lot. Also, I'm going to be taking a week long hiatus to do a whole bunch of editing.

See you in January!


	9. A New Location

Chapter 9

A New Location

I don't own dangan ronpa!

Time changes things. Sometimes for good, sometimes for bad.- unknown

"Well, here we are." Jack remarked.

The Lucky Ones now stood in a walled off town in front of a stone fountain.

"It's a nice change of scenery I guess." Tobi remarked as a few figures dressed in grey cloaks charged towards them. He aimed his dragunov towards them, but Jestery pulled out a giant water balloon out. "You got this one?" Jestery nodded, Tobi putting his Dragunov down.

Jestery then threw the giant water balloon and the figures decided to retreat. However, the water balloon then landed on the hooded figures leader, who wasn't wear a hood and/or cloak at all.

"Jestery wins again!"

"So now what?" Layla remarked.

"We scout the place out!" Monokette suggested.

"Definitely!" Walter remarked and Nuka gave him a quick glance.

"For once, I have to agree with the glutton." Nuka muttered and the Lucky Ones looked around.

"How about that building up there?" Chelsea remarked. It was a stone and wood building with a flat roof. They found a small building not far from their destination and scurried up.

"They're here." Kieserine whispered and Tobi looked at her,

"Who's "they're"?" Tobi questioned.

"It's a long story." Kieserine remarked and the two climbed up onto the roof. The group made their way across the rooftops, nobody on the ground even caring to look above to see them.

"Man, theses people truly are oblivious." Daisy remarked and Chelsea looked at her.

"Then strip." Chelsea responded.

"What?"

"If you want people to notice us, take those clothes of yours off."

"Says the catgirl."

The two glared at each other for a few minutes until Jack broke their stare.

"We can contemplate thus later, you two." Jack shouted and the two stopped.

"Sounds good." Chelsea remarked as they reached their vantage point.

For some reason, the figures from a few minutes ago were now fighting some knight.

"I have an idea." Scott announced."How about I record the fight?"

"Why not?" Jack answered and Scott pulled out his camera and turned it on.

The hooded figures were struggling, barely making a dent on their opponent. Their opponent then charged over to the girl with them, overpowering her.

The girl then said something, pissing their opponent off. She then went for her purse, pulling out a loaded pistol.

"You go!"

The girl fired off a few more shots at her opponent and headed towards them.

"Got any duck tape?"

"Aren't you the girl Jestery dropped the water balloon on?"

"Maybe."

"Sounds good."

"Do you got some?"

"Yep." Kain pulled a roll out, dropping it down to the girl.

"Thanks."

The girl then ran back to her opponent, taping a grenade to its armor.

The grenade went off, doing a tiny bit of damage.

The opponent then walked away.

"Did you get it all?"

"Yep."

Tobi looked behind him.

Kieserine was no longer behind him.

"F***."

"What's wrong?"

"Kieserine. She's gone."

She appeared on the bed.

"So this who they replace me with? How pathetic."

She slowly approached a young girl, who was dressed in a cyan Hawaiian shirt and black sunglasses. She humming something under breath Kieserine hadn't heard before.

"It's funny. You have the world in your hands and you don't even realize it."

A young boy approached the girl, talking about something. He was dressed the same as her for some reason, yet the two did not look related. The girl had blackish purple hair and the boy had gelled down black hair.

"This place definitely isn't worth my time."

She faded out of the room, tears falling from her eyes.

"Are you all right?"

Tobi walked up to her, holding his hand out.

"Yeah." Kieserine "grabbed" on.

"Good."

The two slowly walked back to the other Lucky Ones.

"So now what?" Mizuki responded and they looked around.

*Ding* *Dong*

They ran towards the sound, finding themselves at a door. The Timekeeper stood right beside it.

"What are you doing here?" Walter accused.

"Sorry about that, some moron ordered a nuclear strike."

"And that matters why?"

"Nuclear Strikes in this dimension disrupt dimensional travel."

"Oh."

The Timekeeper opened the door, revealing a vortex inside.

"Everybody ready?" Jack announced and everyone else nodded."Let's go!"

The Lucky Ones ran in, getting sucked into the vortex.

"Where did we end up this time?"

Layla opened her eyes. They were in a city, judging from the massive skyscrapers of steel that hugged the blackened sky above. She pulled her GPS out, giving it a quick glance."No signal, of course."

She looked around her, breathing a sigh of relief.

Everyone else stood beside her, still alive. In front of them, stood a double door entrance to a building. One by one, everyone eventually snapped out of their stupor.

They headed towards the entrance, heading inside.

"Did we have to come here?" Monokette whimpered.

It was a small room leading out to both the right and the left, with a giant mural of Monokuma's face painted on the remaining wall. Both hallways had white walls on the right side and black walls on the left.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Monokette on this one." Mizuki added looking to the left."I really don't want to see one more Monokuma at all."

"Time to split up." Jack announced and searched the group."How 'bout, Darren and I?"

"Are we sure Darren's sober?" Nuka complained.

Walter looked over at Darren, who was staggering over to them.

"Yep." Nuka glared at Walter for a couple of seconds before stopping.

"Darren, over here man!" Jack shouted and Darren ran over to them.

"U'm cumung." Darren shouted and stopped, positioning himself to the right of Jack,

"You get first pick."

"Suunds guud." Darren looked around, eventually focusing in on Nuka and Walter."Walter."

Walter walked over to Darren, standing beside him.

"Layla."

"Nuka."

Nuka slowly walked over to Darren, hands balled-up. He pulled his hand back, slamming it into Darren's face.

"Nuka, what was the meaning of that?" Jack accused and Nuka glared.

"I am a park ranger, a leader who spends each day in the woods making sure idiots like them," Nuka pointed at Darren and Walter." Have a place to f****** trash for the next!" He ran down the left hallway, occasionally banging his fist against one of the walls.

"Should we go after him?" Kieserine suggested and Jack looked at her.

"Let him cool down. Darren didn't mean to purposely piss him off." Jack added." Pick again, Darren."

"Munukette."

"Mizuki."

"Tubi"

"Chelsea."

"Kueserune."

"Chef Mono."

"Kaun."

"Cora."

"Dausy."

"Scott."

"Cuan."

"Right or left?"

"Rught." Darren mumbled, leading his group down the right hallway.

Jack did the same, leading his group down the left hallway. The floor was covered in gray carpet that causes a ton of static electricity. this wouldn't be a problem...

*Zap!*

Chelsea switched back to her catgirl form, looking behind her. Seven other frazzled bodies stood behind her.

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah..." Jack added.

*footsteps*

"Somebody is coming!"

They ducked into the corner, "attempting" to hide.

It was young girl, dressed in a loose white dress shirt that showed off her bra and her big breasts. A forest green cardigan with a black and white tie covered the dress shirt partially, She long thick brown hair, which she tied into two large ponytails held together by Monokuma hairclips. Long red nails hung off her fingers and a black miniskirt that looked to suddenly flip on her. Finishing off her look, were a pair of red knee high stiletto boots. Two bright blue eyes stared at them in curiosity as her pink lips formed into a grin.

"I've found you!" she shouted as the eight Lucky Ones looked at her.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jack taunted.

The girl whistled and a Monokuma appeared. However, instead of the usual "Black and White with the red scar eye" look, this Monokuma was pink and purple with a similar hairstyle to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Junkokuma."

They looked at her, holding their laughter in.

"Sounds like an alias I would come up with." Jestery remarked.

"Let me take you to the other students, who are currently eating lunch." Junkoette lead them to the lunchroom.

"Whats up with this place?" Kieserine accused and Tobi turned.

"I believe it's called a uniform."

"A uniform?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"It's a set of clothing that private schools sometimes force their students to wear in order to attend."

"Oh, I thought it was something you give to lazy people one enslaves for work purposes?"

"How long have you been cooped up?"  
>"This would be my 13th cycle and the 16th for you."<p>

"Sixteenth?"

"Yep."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm cosmically aware to an extent. I even know your secrets."

Notes:

See you in 2015!


End file.
